


50 Shades of Berry

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey Parody, Fontcest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Based off some pictures by BabyPizzaWonderland on Tumblr.  Follow if over 18!  Does wonderful art, not just skeletons either!http://babypizzawonderland.tumblr.com/image/147698426952http://babypizzawonderland.tumblr.com/image/150019735534http://babypizzawonderland.tumblr.com/image/147749970667http://babypizzawonderland.tumblr.com/image/148019310282http://babypizzawonderland.tumblr.com/image/153245774872http://babypizzawonderland.tumblr.com/image/150032456752http://babypizzawonderland.tumblr.com/image/154237987572<3





	1. Chapter One - A Humble Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis20025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis20025/gifts).



> Follow BabyPizzaWonderLand on Tumblr and I at Canadian-BuckBeaver. Hopefully you enjoy!

How had he got to this situation?

Growling slightly, he watched as his brother and his own Swap counterpart quickly become drunker and drunker with each question asked, giggling like little schoolgirls in their amusement.Red had, again, brought the two Swap monsters over for supper earlier in the evening for his famous lasagna and they had stayed over longer than usual, choosing to try a human drinking game called ‘Never Have I Ever’.As a result, Red and the other Papyrus were completely plastered, much to the other brothers’ disgust.

Ever since Red and the Weedbag had started ‘dating’, this supper hang-out had become more and more common.Usually he didn’t mind, especially if they kept their heads about them.This gave him an opportunity to check out the little, blue skeleton that was the younger brother of Weedbag, or Stretch, as he preferred to be called.

Speaking of the blue one, Berry, he easily drew his eyes away from where his brother and Stretch were laughing at their own, stupid jokes and puns, already drunk off their chosen condiments, and instead turned his attention to the other Swap monster, all while being careful to not to attract the attention of the elder brother.Little Berry…With those big, expressive bright blue eyes, a small, faint hint of a blue blush, not to mention those delicate, and immaculate bones, Berry was definitely adorable.He ran his red eyes slowly up and down his body, drinking in the sight of him.It was too bad that Stretch was so protective, almost possessive of him, making it difficult to make any sort of move on him.It must be the Papyrus-ness in him.

He had lusted after more than a few monsters in his lifetime, but Berry was something different, and not just because he was supposedly the alternate form of his brother.No, the little cutie was certainly something special.At first glance he both looked and acted like a small child, far too enthusiastic and energetic, having ridiculous ideas about mercy and happiness. However, when he was able to calm himself down and be slightly more serious, Edge found that he could be ‘tolerable’, likable even.The Berry had a deep knowledge of puzzles and contraptions that rivalled his own, and both a love and talent of cooking that was admirable, but still not up to Edge’s level.

Not to mention that irresistible body that he had.He stared in particular at the Berry’s neck, just above the blue bandana that he wore constantly.The vertebrae bones were strong and smooth, unmarked.Unclaimed.The thought of claiming the small one as a pet or a bed partner sent wonderful shivers up his spine.He had thought about it constantly since he had first discovered these surprising feelings for this monster.Since then, it was getting rather easy for him to imagine Berry kneeling before him, perhaps a leash attached to a collar around his neck, and him running that broad, blue tongue around his own thick red rod, sucking him off.Hmm he could almost imagine it now.Those big blue eyes would be staring back up at him as he bobbed his head and neck to take in an effort more of his red shaft. That blue tongue making small little circles around his dick, stroking him into deeper pleasure.How those teeth, in particular those two frontal fangs would feel as they gently scraped across his member.He could fantasize, almost feel hips bucking into that tantalizingly wet, tight throat.Of Berry chocking on his width and length Then, finally the sweet euphoric feeling of the release of his load…He fantasized how he would make Berry swallow his cum, and him, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, forever claiming that sweet, delectable mouth as his.And then he would make Berry beg, beg desperately for more.Beg for more pleasure, for more of his cock, more of his cum, and for more of him.

‘Yes…’ he thought to himself as he allowed himself to check out Berry again, for already the countless time that night.The little one would be perfect for him as a pet.He just needed to get rid of the elder brother, even for just a couple hours, and he was sure that he would be able to convince Berry to have some fun.

Turning his attention back to the game at hand, his mouth twitched into a quick frown when he saw the state of his brother.Drunk out of his mind.Pathetic.He just never knew when to quit.Red was ever so fucking lucky that his cool younger brother was willing to look after his drunken, and not to mention, weak ass, with or without the bitching.Others would have given up long ago, letting Red fend for himself or die.In this kill or be killed world, Red wouldn’t have been the first monster to die because they were too weak and soft for this world.The Swap monsters too wouldn’t have lasted a day in his universe alone.Stretch was much like his own brother – drunk and clumsy, easy pickings.And Berry was much too gentle.He could easily picture the little one running up to two brawling monsters to try and stop a fight, or try and help another vulnerable monster, and would have found himself dusted within moments.

“*hic* hey Boss!Are you, *hic* still with us?”Red slurred his question, just realizing that his brother wasn’t completely there with them.

He sighed.Turning back to his brother he looked at him.The bags under his eye sockets were more apparent with the drink, his red eye lights flickered unevenly, and a small waterfall of drool leaked from that sharp mouth.Disgusting.“Just waiting for you and Stretch to give up on your ‘hysterical’ jokes and continue the fuck on.Or do you intend to keep us waiting like a bitch in heat?” he said, watching the Berry from the corner of his eyes.Berry had flinched when he heard the swearing but didn’t say anything this time.Good.He was slowly starting to realize that he couldn’t change any of them.Underfell was well known not only for its unforgiving nature, but for its crudeness and vulgar vocabulary to match.Berry didn’t have the power to change it.Especially with him only being a level one monster.Weak.Helpless.He counted on Stretch, Red and him to keep him safe from others.But who could keep Boss away from his irresistible prize?

“We’re *hic* finished… *hic* for now!” slurred Red, Stretch unsteadily nodding along, wrapping his arm around Red’s shoulders to keep himself from tipping over.He glared at the other Papyrus.Touching his brother like he owned him.He’d show him…

“Alright than.”He began, thinking on the sly.“Never have I ever… been intimate with anyone.”He took a hearty swig of his own vodka and cranberry juice.There had been plenty of monsters he had been with.None that he had considered keeping around.They never fully satisfied him in one way or another and always contributed to his immense disappointment.Was no one worthy of the Great Papyrus?

Stretch took a drink of his honey bottle, Red of his mustard.Those two had been fuck buddies since before they officially dated.But he had known that Red had been with a few other unnamed monsters, and Stretch had been at least with both Muffet and his King Asgore, before Asgore went back to his wife, Toriel.

That left little Berry.Edge watched as Berry flushed, but did not drink his milk.

Odd.When he was Berry’s age he had already been with a few other monsters.He was about to say something when Red spoke up first.

“Eeehhhhh! *hic* Berry!Don’t tell me that you *hic* haven’t, ever been with anyone before… *hic*”

Berry flushed his trademark blue.“I… I never felt that way around anyone to be… comfortable doing… that…” he shyly muttered, looking away from the other three monsters, choosing instead to stare at the ground beside him.

“Never? That’s *hic* fucking impossible!” Red guffawed.“How do you keep from getting too bonely at night?The chill must freeze you to the bones.” He cackled.

He himself just sighed, trying to keep his disinterested and disgusted face in place while all he wanted to do was grin.Berry was a virgin?Well this made things a little more interesting…~

* * * * * * * * * *

Berry looked down at his hardly touched glass of milk, still feeling the warm of his blush across his cheekbones.He was perfectly comfortable with who he was.Who cares if he hadn’t done the “Big Deed” yet?He always knew that he would save that for someone special…

Berry flicked his eye lights towards Edge.

… even though that one monster that he really liked, would never see him in that way.He was too weak and innocent for him.When he had seen Edge drink at the last question, although he already knew that answer, he felt his soul sink.It was as he feared, he was already too far behind the curve for Edge to even like him that way.He would never be anything except someone who was constantly in his way…

Doesn’t mean he needed to give up on all chances of love though.Nappstabot, when he had attended his concert with Undyne, had shown him some special attention.And Berry couldn’t fully convince himself that it was just because Undyne was there with him that Nappstabot acted the way he did.After all, when they were talking Nappstabot’s soul, a pale sea-green, began to shine through his DJ’s clothes and robot body.And it wasn’t like Berry wasn’t attracted to him.For a robot he had a nice, warm smile, twinkling eyes.He just wasn’t a tall, black and red dressed armor skeleton that made his soul skip a beat.

Suddenly there was a slight crashing sound.Coming out of his thoughts he was horrified to see that his Papyrus had passed out and was already snoring and drooling on the little table that they were sitting around.He just couldn’t stop when he started drinking could he?He never listened to Berry.He ‘always knew better because he was the older one’.Hearing a small snarl from Edge he realized that Red too had passed out, leaning against Stretch, also snoring.Edge closed his eyes in frustration, and Berry could tell that he was trying very hard not to explode.Perhaps using the counting backwards technique as it was commonly suggested in Alphys’ anger management textbook?

Finally relaxing his facial bones, Edge set his glass on the table and walked around to the other two."Humph.Looks like the lazy assholes let the drink get the better of them again."

"Language!" Berry called out before wincing.Dang it, he shouldn’t have said that.

Edge chuckled darkly, pulling the unconscious Stretch onto his shoulder and tucking Red under his arm."That's right!”He said, a bit sarcastically, "The precious Blueberry hates bad words.How could I, the big mean Edgie, fucking forget about that?"

Berry flushed and looked down at his boots, setting his glass of milk on the low table.It had been an automatic response, he really hated it when monsters swore.But for the Underfell monsters it was a fact of life.Everyone swore here.He had been getting better at not ‘correcting’ them but it still occasionally slipped out in the heat of the moment.

Edge began to haul the other two brothers upstairs, already the both of them snoring soundly."You don't need to do that Edge,” Berry said as he followed behind him."I'll just take Stretch home with me.We don't want to disturb or inconvenience you guys..."

Edge snorted."The only way this will inconvenience me is if I let you two out there and I have to flag and document your guys' dust on Monday.It's far too fucking late to let you guys out there.You forget that this isn't your Snowdin, where the monsters are all weak, soft and cuddly."

Well.This was closest Edge would ever say to ‘you guys are invited for a sleepover; and that he himself was actually worried for them."Sure...thanks Edge,” Berry watched as Edge carefully placed both Red and Stretch on Red's naked mattress.Berry grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over the two of them.Berry looked at his older brother snoring and sighed.Stretch always let himself go, never knew when to quit with his honey.A small cough from Edge derailed further thoughts.Taking one last look at his brother, Berry walked out of the room, Edge closing the door behind them with a soft click.

Walking back down the stairs, Berry rubbed the back of neck vertebrae, unsure of what to do.He probably should just crawl into the bed with Stretch and wait till he woke up in the morning but he found that he just wasn't tired.That and he didn’t wish to share the bed with both Stretch and Red.Although they tried to be quiet Berry had still heard them the times that Red stayed over.He knew that they were quite serious about each other.It would only make everything awkward in the long run.Berry looked around the darkened living room.It looked even darker and larger without Stretch.

"So Runt, know any card games?”Edge asked suddenly, seeming to notice his unease.

Berry looked up at the taller skeleton, trying to gauge him.He was so unpredictable and uncouth.Who knew what would come out of his mouth?"I know a few.”He admitted, a bone brow raised.

Edge nodded, grabbing a pack of cards off the counter."What do you know, Squirt?Poker?Blackjack?21?War?…"

"I know War!”Declared Berry excitedly.

Edge smiled and sat back down at the low table, beginning to shuffle the cards.

"Wait...do you really want to play with me?”Berry asked.If he had learned one thing it was not to take anything the other said at face value.

"Well I’m certainly not going to play Solitaire.Get your ass down here and sit."

Berry hesitated for just another moment before taking the seat opposite Edge.Well, at the very least it would be fun to play cards.If only his soul would stop hammering in his chest so much…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge has Berry right where he wants him... time for the fun to begin...
> 
> Here's to you BabyPizzaWonderland!

“Mweh heh heh!The Magnificent Sans wins again!”Berry exclaimed, his ten of hearts claiming Edge’s three of diamonds.

“You know that you don’t have to say that every time you win a round, right punk?This game is all about luck and who the cards choose to favour…” Edge growled, trying hard to hide a grin as Berry greedily snatched his prizes.Berry just giggled a little.Despite his original hang ups, he was glad that he had decided to play cards with Edge.He was a lot of fun to play with!Sure he still swore a little bit every now and then when he lost but Berry found himself having a good time.Unlike his own Papyrus, Edge was able to get a little competitive and really get into the game.

Edge seemed to be having a good time too.Every so often Berry would catch him smirking at him if he thought that Berry wasn’t looking at him.The moment Berry would look fully at him however, the original face of Edge would be there.Calculating, stoic, his skull carefully devoid of his emotions.

* * * * *

The little one was fun to play with, he decided, watching as his four clubs were defeated by Berry’s queen of diamonds.Those blue eyes would shimmer impossibly even more, those starry pupils bringing light to the dark room, that tantalizing little blue flush teasing those chubby cheekbones…

Yes.Tonight would be the night that the innocent Berry would find himself not so innocent anymore.

His cock twitched as he thought of another one of his favourite day dreams.He could see him pinning a willing Berry down on his bed, positioning him head down, ass up, his entrance dripping wet and ready, begging for his cock.He would impale that blue ass on his thick dick, listening to the cries of pleasure the little one made as he plunged into that heat, deeper and deeper with every thrust until he screamed, his orgasm causing his bones to shake and tremble, that passage clenching around him, taking all of his load.And then him withdrawing from the passage, watching his cum slowly drip from him.Little Berry, plugged full of the delightful magic, officially claimed as his…

And tonight, after learning that the little innocent Berry was indeed a very innocent virgin, well, there was no question anymore.The sweet little Berry would soon belong to him, claimed by his mouth, his cock, his body, the marks he would make with his teeth and claws…The thought of the pure little monster being dirtied by his hands, it made him shiver in anticipation, his tongue already formed behind his teeth.

Edge frowned a little.As delightful as the thought of Berry being a total virgin was, it also meant that his body wouldn’t be used to the demands that was put upon it during coitus.He was already far smaller than Edge was.His passage would more likely be dry and tight, making it uncomfortable and painful for the both of them.Edge sighed dramatically as he saw his last card being captured by Berry.

Well, he was always told that if you have to work for something, that it would make the final outcome all the more sweeter for him.And that wasn’t a bad thought at all.

“Say Berry,” Edge said as he took the cards from him, “you’re pretty fucking good at this aren’t you?”

Berry flushed even more at the slight praise… hmm it seems like the little Berry had a praise kink under all that innocence.He thought he shouldn’t be surprised.Little Berry was a pleaser after all.‘Did you like this?’ ‘Did you like that?’ ‘Look at what I’m doing’.Nothing that wasn’t to be expected however… He would have to remember that for later.“Well it’s like you said Edge, it’s the card that favours, not the skill of the monster, no matter how magnificent they are!”

He allowed himself a grin to stretch across his jaws.“So want to make things a little more interesting, Berry? he asked, as innocently as he could.Hard to look and sound interesting with a mouth full of fangs…

Berry looked up from his pathetic attempt at shuffling the deck of cards.“How so?” he asked.

He smirked, reaching across the table to take the deck of cards from him, beginning to easily shuffle them with ease.“A little wager,” he said, clacking the cards into opposing areas, “the winner will have the loser for the whole night.”

The blue little skeleton looked up at him, puzzled and more than a little suspicious.“Have… what does that mean?” he asked of him.

Separating the cards and fanning them together, he continued to talk.“Well the loser has to do whatever the victor wants for the whole night.For an example, if you wanted me to adhere from swearing I would damn well have to fucking do that.Another example, if I had wanted you to clean the Torture Room, you would have to.Pretty easy enough concept, Squirt.” he said, now passing the cards between the two of them.

Berry’s suspicions instantly melted from his eyes, the stars reappearing in his eyes.“Deal!” he happily said, already resetting up his pile…

Not realizing that all his cards had the tiniest amount of damage to the corners.

He allowed himself one last large smirk across his skull.Perfect…

* * * * * 

Berry couldn’t believe it.He had had such a good round last time, there was no way that his luck could turn around and be that bad, that quickly.But he couldn’t even accuse Edge of cheating.After all it was impossible to cheat at War.

Edge sighed as he clacked the large pile back into some semblance of a deck.“Well, that’s bad luck Squirt… perhaps next time you’ll fucking get me.”Edge got up off his seat and stood tall with that shit-eating grin, as he stood, stretching out his long spine.Berry stared longingly at the vertebrae as the little bones clinked and cracked back into place, his sockets traveling upwards watching the wide chest expand with the skeleton’s movements.

‘He’s not into you like that’ Berry reminded himself, staring at his own, small and weak body.Remembering Edge drinking at his own question.‘If he really liked me, he would have already made a move on me.That’s what the dating manual says…’

“Come along, Runt, and don’t be mopey,” a rough voice said to him, “I don’t like sore losers.” Edge grinned at him, walking away from the little table and moving towards the basement door.

Berry gulped before silently following along.Well, even if it was a Torture Room, with Edge’s cleanliness demands it shouldn’t take that long to clean… he’d just have to forget what it was used for.Just think of it like a tool shed or something.Edge opened the door and gestured Berry to enter ahead, which he did, stretching out a tentative arm, feeling his way carefully down the dark staircase…

Oblivious to Edge’s hungry stare, his ruby tongue licking his teeth at the sight of his treat walking straight into his trap.

Berry finally hit the final stair and moved off to the side, squinting in the absolute darkness.There had to be a light switch here somewhere, right?He pressed close the wall and started feeling around for it.Behind him he heard a slight ‘click’ and the room came to life.Berry looked around the room and swallowed hard.Okay.No way he could think of this as a toolshed.Every inch of the wall was covered in glimmering tools.Various knives, hammers and gags littered the walls, the floor was bare, tiled, but bare.No carpet.Berry supposed that the captives weren’t supposed to be in comfort while they were being tortured.

In the middle of the room, suspended from the ceiling, were two leather single handcuffs.Berry approached them carefully, almost sure that this was another rude prank by Edge and they would roar to life.Thankfully, they remained still and lifeless.Berry noted that they were ties that caused the leather to cinch around the wrist.How odd…

“Completely soundproof,” came Edge’s voice behind him.Turning he saw Edge look around as if proud of this room, “I can make a monster scream down here and upstairs has no idea, completely clueless to what is going on…” he chuckled, as if thinking of some fond memory.

Berry gulped a little.Might as well get this over with.“So, ahh…” he said, glancing again around at the spotless room, “where do you want me to start?”

“Right there were you’re standing is a good place,” said Edge, “but I need you to take off your armour before we get you tied up and ready to go.”

Berry froze.A shiver ran down his spine, tingling across his pelvis.“Uhhhh….” He stuttered, “I’m sorry, but what?”

Edge smirked, looking straight at Berry, “Take off your armour and go to those handcuffs.Then, after that we’ll get you tied up and you’ll be ready to go…” he said, his long serpentine tongue already running over his teeth.

Eye sockets widening, Berry realized what was going on.“Wait!” he squeaked, moving away from the handcuffs and making his way to the sides of the room, “I... I agreed to clean… Not… not to… this experimentation.” he looked around at the devices, suddenly terrified, seeing them up close and personal.That hammer, for example, had little jagged pieces, and designed to both cut and crush.That rope was made out of plastic fibers, slowly cutting into the monster’s circulation and flesh.Berry gulped again, and jumped away from them.Why would Edge want to torture him?That made no sense.They were friends, right? Friends don’t do this to other friends!

The dark, tall skeleton laughed as he started to move towards him, circling around him in the tight corners.“Now Berry,” he chided, “I never said that you would be cleaning.I said ‘for example I could order you to clean down here, but,” he smirked again, still circling around him.Cutting off any opportunity to escape.“And besides, truth be told, I’m a little… hungry…” he smirked, his one eye starting to smoke red with his magic forming.

Berry swallowed hard as he tried to hold Edge’s gaze as he circled around him.This was not what he had in his mind when he had agreed to that bet with Edge.Still, Edge circled silently, much like a hungry shark, not even his footsteps heard upon the hard ground of the chamber.Berry gulped, slightly louder this time.What on earth did Edge have in mind?He supposed he could make a break for it, but Edge knew not only this house, but this universe better than he did.No hiding places.His bones rattled a little in his slight fear of the unknown, and this seemly ‘hungry’ skeleton.But Berry was another skeleton.Even if he took Edge’s words literally there was no flesh for Edge to eat.So what could he possibly mean by that?

Suddenly Edge was beside him.Squealing Berry went to dart away, get some sort, any distance between the two of them.Lightening quick, Edge grabbed hold of his guard sweater, pulling him back towards him.As Berry was pulled against him, Edge quickly unclipped the armoured shoulder pads, and had it slipped over the other’s head before he could protest.Edge tossed it carelessly over his shoulder, the pads landing with a dull ‘thunking’ noise, landing somewhere in the darkness behind them.Berry stumbled backwards, a protest already on his jaws when Edge’s hand snapped forward, grabbing onto his arm.As Berry froze in shock, Edge pulled Berry back towards him, swiftly removing his gloves from his hands and carefully untying the precious bandana from his neck.

“Hey!” he exclaimed, reaching for it.There was no way that he would allow Edge to keep that!That was a gift from Pappy!Edge however, had other ideas.Grabbing the outstretched arm, Edge propelled him backwards.As Berry tried to compute what was going on, it was already too late.Edge forced one wrist into one of the handcuffs, pulling the ties tight, and then the other.As Berry stood still, shocked at this outcome, Edge made his way to one of the walls, pulling down on a lever.Berry let out a small shriek as he heard the machines and pulleys rumble to life above him, pulling his arms up, his body off the ground.Edge didn’t him up to far.Just enough so his toes weren’t quite touching the floor, like he had waddled too deep into a pool.Edge then released the lever and locked into place, turning to stare at the skeleton trapped with him.

Berry’s eye sockets filled with tears and fear finally overtook him.Was this how he was going to die?His brother was right, he shouldn’t ever had trusted Edge.He squeaked out loud again when he felt Edge wrap his arms around him, enclosing him and trapping him against his strong, boney chest.“Now, now sweetheart,” Edge cooed as he pulled Berry closer to him, “none of that.I’m not going hurt you.I’m going to make sure that you and I have a good time together…” he whispered, licking up the smaller skeleton’s neck, causing Berry to quake again and call out, this time in slight pleasure.

* * * * *

“Hmm… such delicious music you’re making,” he purred in complete satisfaction, softly nuzzling against Berry’s skull as he gently rubbed his sharpened fingers up and down his sternum, making him wither and shiver against him, “but you’ll need to keep your voice down… It may be soundproof but don’t want to find out just how soundproof.You don’t want to wake your brother, spoiling our little fun in the process…” he said with a smirk, nibbling gently at Berry’s neck, hearing him whimper again, but much quieter…

Good… he was learning…

He deserved a reward for that~

Releasing Berry, while ignoring his small sounds of confusion, he walked over to his contraption that held the lengths of leather that kept Berry’s bound arms high, his feet just touching the ground.Humming softly to himself, he pulled the lever up, releasing a little resistance on the leather, allowing Berry’s feet to comfortably touch the ground.After giving it a second thought, Edge released more of the rope until the extra loop hung half way down to Berry’s ribs and then relocked the leather tight.He quickly made his way over to a table and, after searching for a couple seconds, found what he was looking for. Smirking as he made his way back to the tiny, innocent skeleton, knowing that the real fun was just about to begin.

* * * * *

Berry gasped in relief as he was able to rest his feet flat on the floor and Edge walked away from him.He wasn’t sure what was going on with Edge’s actions, him acting more of a lover than a sheriff.Perhaps he liked to make his captives more comfortable around him, have their guard down around him?Perhaps… maybe, there was a small chance after all, that things wouldn’t be so bad after all.This small relief did not last long though.

Edge came up back up towards him, dragging a wooden chair and carrying…

Was that a riding crop?

Berry began to panic and hyperventilate as Edge placed the crop on the chair across from him before making his way back to Berry.Frantically squirming, Berry was trying to play on the leather’s seemingly one weakness, its age.If he stretched it out enough it would snap and he would be free.

“Now, now… what do you think you’re doing?” Edge’s rough voice huffed into his ear.Eye sockets wide, Berry froze.How was this monster so fast and silent?Edge gave a playful nip to Berry’s vertebrae again, causing him to shiver in slight fear, Edge mistaking it for pleasure.Edge walked to the front of him and tipped his head up.Berry was sweating profusely, the droplets literally running off his skull, his eye lights now no more than little pricks of white light in his fear.

Edge sighed in disappointment, and bent his head down, suddenly clinking their teeth together in a fierce kiss.Berry stopped his shaking in fear, freezing in all of his movements.Edge was kissing him?He felt that red tongue lick at him and, as if on pure instinct, Berry opened his mouth to him, giving him access to his mouth.As Edge’s mouth explored the new territory, Berry’s own tongue formed as well, licking a little at the invader.The long tongue wrapped around his own and gently stroked it up and down, causing Berry to keen a little and slowly relax in his struggles, his sockets slowly shuddering closed as pleasure finally began to overtake the bag of bones.Edge unwound his tongue but continued to lick at behind his teeth, at his cheeks, everywhere inside that adorable mouth.Berry kissed him back instinctively, his arms creeping up and clasping those wide shoulders he enjoyed so much.Edge’s arms slipped to the small of his back, pulling him closer.As the kiss slowly ended Edge leaned forward towards Berry’s neck and bit down.Hard this time.

Berry’s cries of pain changed to a quiet moan as that long tongue traced the new marking on his neck.There.He was claimed.Chuckling he said softly “I think you enjoyed that, didn’t you?”With red ectoplasmic saliva still glisten on his teeth, Berry could only stare, his mind still elsewhere.He came back down as two fingers grasped his chin, Edge’s teeth clinking against his forehead.“You will damn well enjoy this,” Edge whispered the harsh promise to him, “I swear that I’ll be gentle…” he said, licking his own teeth as he quickly pulled down Berry’s pants, exposing a small, perfect and pristine pelvis, with little wisps of blue magic starting to gather at it, but with no organ fully formed yet.

* * * * * 

He smiled a little, watching as the eyes changed from fear, to pleasure, and then to lust.He swore, right there, that Berry would enjoy this.Pushing Berry gently onto his knees, the leather tightening until Berry was kneeling before him.He licked his teeth at the delicious sight, ideas of using that blue tongue for his own pleasure coming back to him.But he would do that later. He stepped back to survey the whole sight.The little hearts in Berry’s eye lights, that tiny pelvis out… perfect.“Here,” he said to him, “bite down on this,” he said a tad rougher than intended, eager to begin.Pulling up on Berry’s shirt, he pushed it gently but impatiently into his mouth.As Berry bit down on the fabric he noticed that Berry’s soul was already faintly glowing.Perfect.

Walking away from the little skeleton, he sat the wrong way on the wooden chair, the back to his chest, his eye began to spark to life once more.The crop began to hover, twist and turn in the air, its movements closely followed by Berry’s eyes.“Oh don’t worry my precious little Blueberry,” he said, “I’m going to make fucking sure that you enjoy getting your berry popped…” he said with a grin, watching as Berry’s attention continued to be divided between him and the floating crop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry has just a small taste of what Edge has in store for him...
> 
> Decided to put this up today so Pizza has something to read when she lands... :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to put chapters out more frequently guys, I'm sorry. Between work and school there's not much time for fun... Hang in there though! I'm not giving up.
> 
> I am, after all, Determined!

Berry stared at the crop, hovering by the use of Edge’s red magic before looking over at Edge.  He was still sitting across of the room.  Berry was now very confused.  He had seen crops used for punishments, and the human’s cowboy shows had shown them being used to get their horses to go faster.  Yet, Edge said that he would enjoy this… how?

He watched as the crop came closer before stroking across his cheekbone in a gentle caress.  His sockets widened and he gasped.  The crop’s leather was smooth and soft.  He shuddered as it continued to trace across to the back of his skull, letting a low moan escape him as he leaned back and allowed his sockets to close.  It felt like a lover’s touch.  Perhaps if he kept his eyes closed and concentrated enough, he could feel a boney finger, alit with magic?

He gasped as the crop dipped and traced his spine down to his pelvis.  Shuddering, he felt the magic in his pelvis finally form into a…

His sockets opened as he heard Edge groan.  Edge’s eye lights were staring down at his blue, dripping mound.  “That’s what I was hoping for… good lad…” he lowly growled, a crimson tongue licking his sharp teeth.  Berry shuddered and looked away as the words and the voice seemed to vibrate within his sex.  He murmured when he felt the crop tip his face towards Edge again.  “Well, well…” the taller skeleton murmured, his eye lights now looking excited, “does a little Berry have a praise kink?”

Berry felt his cheekbones flush as he turned his skull away from the other skeleton.  It wasn’t like it was a complete secret.  His brother had said that even he had noticed that he had gotten a little too excited whenever someone praised his cooking or fighting technique, and had said that he seemed to be looking a little too hard for everyone’s approval.  But just to come out and say it like that?  Berry felt like he was filled, not with determination, but with trepidation.

The crop nudged at his face to look over at Edge again, becoming insistent when Berry tried to resist.  Meeting those crimson eyes again, Berry was surprised that, instead of finding disgust or revulsion, he only saw lust?  Edge laughed at his look of confusion.  “I enjoy finding your buttons, one by one… it actually makes me a little excited.  All I have to do is lean forward and whisper something good and you’ll be squirming, aching for my touch.  Or, at least you will.  Once we finish with things down here.”  He chuckled again, his eye smoking as he caused the crop to gently tickle Berry’s chin.  Berry tried to remain quiet at the delicate ministrations, but another moan escaped his clenched teeth.

* * * * *

He clenched his teeth tightly together to stop another groan from escaping as he watched Berry leaned into his soft touches.  Berry was flushed, bones shaking and quivering, his sex dripping in his arousal.  He felt his tongue come out and lick his teeth again.  Berry looked irresistible.  Part of him wanted to pin him down and fuck his magic out.  But no, he needed to make Berry feel good, feel pleasured…

There was still so much more to do.  And he only had tonight to secure his role.

Taking control of the crop again, he dragged the crop down the front of Berry’s chest and ribs, causing Berry to keen and whimper aloud again before he ground his teeth together in embrassement.  “No…” Edge said, “let me hear all of your delicious noises.”  He watched as Berry panted and opened his eyes, showing his adorable heart shaped pupils.  “Ah… Berry.  If only you truly knew what you did to me…” he said.

Berry groaned louder as the crop continued its steady path down.  Gently mapping and tracing every curve, every sensitive bone.  Tracing from the sternum, and ever so gently touching the inside of the ribs, before twisting around to his spine, down to his flaring pelvis, before coming around to the front of the pelvis again.

He heard Berry gave a small gasp and felt him shudder as the crop had gently caressed his sensitive magic organs.  Edge smirked and dragged the crop around the outer labia.  Berry’s legs trembled as the crop just teased the inside of his thighs before tracing back to his pussy, just dipping in to tease a touch at those dripping juices.

Edge smirked.  Well.  Time for the real fun to begin.

* * * * *

Berry gasped as the soft leather dragged up and down his slit, collecting lubrication.  He shrieked a little as it teased the little bud of his clit.  Looking up he saw Edge staring at him enraptured, palming at his own glowing pants.  Berry suddenly couldn’t concentrate then, as the crop dipped lower, and then circled around his entrance.  He cried out as the crop dipped just inside of him before tracing back to his front, delicately dragging through his magical folds.  Already the pleasure was causing pressure to build inside his bones, limiting his world to this moment.

He leaned as forward as the cuffs would allow him to go and shifted his hips forward and back, looking for the extra stimulation as he felt the thin rod travel up and down his flesh.  He gasped as Edge caused crop to move again, tracing around and on top of his clit once more, but twisting the handle so Berry could continue his own movements.  Berry moaned and groaned as Edge did not let up, and continued to mercilessly tease his clit.  Soon, he felt the shaft of the crop twist and turn around his lips.

“Nngggghhh!” he called out to Edge.  “I’m… I’m so close!” he said as he rutted faster and harder against the whip, keening at how it made him more sensitive to its movements.

“Well then,” Edge huskily told him.  “What the hell are you waiting for?”  His eye lit up brighter with red magic as the crop suddenly moved on Berry so all attention was on that one bundle of nerves, making Berry’s cries louder, and louder.  “Cum for me Berry!” he said.

Berry gave a small scream as he came.  Closing his eyes, he felt his whole body shudder as his orgasm was finally freed.  The pleasure that had been building up in his bones rippling through him.  To his embarrassment, he felt a small spurt and a small trickle of fluid escape his sex.  But, with his fantastic release, he couldn’t find the energy to care about it.

After finishing, he sagged forward, again being captured by his cuffs, and suddenly feeling very tired.  He gasped, attempting to catch his breath.  Berry soon became aware of Edge chuckling in success.

“Already so tired?” he asked.  “That was only one time!  We have the whole night ahead of us, and many more times to _cum_ , Squirt.” he said with a wink.  Berry blushed even harder and groaned.  It was going to be a very, very long night indeed.

And he found that he was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> A kudos and a comment always go a long way to helping a busy beaver!


End file.
